


epiphany

by thunderlokes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderlokes/pseuds/thunderlokes
Summary: Thor is Loki's first kiss but Thor doesn't know it.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 22





	epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> An extended version of my twitter thread  here . 
> 
> Set in pre-canon era.

Thor was Loki's first kiss but Thor doesn't know it.

They were past the age of his big brother giving him innocent forehead kisses and bone-crushing hugs out of blue. 

Thor has been making new friends too. It isn't like his brother has been ignoring him and leaving him behind in favor of other noble kids. They still study, play, and train together but now there are four other people with them. That is probably how they look to others but it doesn't feel like they're all true friends. Rather, Thor and his friends already formed a circle and Loki couldn't fit in no matter what he does.

It does not help that he can't sync with the other kids as well as Thor. He always takes the mischief too far or say things too sharply. Thor does not mind before and usually laughs and play along with his pranks and wits. But, things changed now. Thor's friends would look at him in distaste and his brother would reprimand him like he's all mature and in charge and make Loki stand on the side. 

He misses the past where it is only the two of them who explores and play-fight, back then when Thor understood him and stayed by his side. 

Loki misses him. 

Loki misses his brother.

One afternoon, he catches Thor asleep alone and out in the courtyard. L oki sits beside him and runs his fingers in Thor's hair. The golden strands almost reaching his chin now. Loki pushes it all back to see his brother's face. It's been quite a while since Loki got a chance to be close like this to him. He watches Thor's peaceful face and his slow, even breathing. Before he knows it, Loki leans in to kiss his brother's forehead. He pulled back, afraid that he woke him up but Thor only moved closer.

He tried on Thor's cheek and with still no sign of his brother waking up, he kisses his cheek again. Then, his eyes drew to Thor's lips and warmth blossoms inside Loki. 

He saw a cook and a maid sneak a kiss to the lips once and he wonders how it feels to kiss someone on the lips, how it feels to kiss his brother on the lips. He never thought of kissing his brother before, much less kissing him on the cheek. He is always the recipient of Thor's innocent kisses but now, he can't think of anything but to feel his brother's lips on his.

Heart pounding, Loki slowly moves closer until he could feel Thor's breath brushing against his face. He angles his lips like he saw with the cook and the maid and gently presses his lips on Thor's. It was underwhelming and overwhelming at the same time. Loki is not sure if it is inexperience or the weird feeling humming in chest is what making him not want to move. He tries move slightly and his lips catches Thor's lower lip.

He feels Thor's inhale by his cheek and Loki immediately scooted back, afraid that Thor or anyone else would catch him. Red faced, Loki's lips tingled. It was only a brief moment but the feeling of his brother's dry but soft and warm lips would forever be in his memory.

He looks back to Thor, his lips has a certain pink tint now. He wants to kiss his brother again but then Thor let out a quiet groan, a sign that he will wake up soon. A spike of nervousness rushes in Loki's veins and he runs away, as fast and as discreetly as he can.

_ (Few years later, Thor started being intimate with girls. He brings them flowers, shows off his skill in brawn in front of them, and few get lucky to be held by him. Loki wouldn't deny that it hurts him to see Thor be with others and not be the recipient of all the affection he has been longing from his brother. But Loki would always have the satisfaction that he was Thor's first.) _

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @thunderlokes


End file.
